Jodoverse
The Jodoverse is a science fiction universe created by Alejandro Jodorowsky, where several of his comics take place. It was originally established in the serialization of The Incal ''during the 1980s, in which the class “R” detective John DiFool and his loyal pet Deepo were introduced as the protagonists of a cosmic story involving alien civilizations, space battles, political intrigue, and a spiritual journey of self-realization, with the mysterious entity of the Incal at the center of it all. ''The Incal had three continuations: Before the Incal ''(a prequel), ''After the Incal (an unfinished sequel) and Final Incal ''(the last sequel). There has also been several spin-off series, most of them involving the character of the Metabaron and his family, which include, from the 1990s until today: ''The Saga of the Metabarons, Castaka, The Metabaron,'' the one-off ''Weapons of the Metabaron; as well as a couple of extra short stories,[[In the Heart of the Impregnable Metabunker| In the Heart of the Impregnable Metabunker]]'' and The Crest of Castaka.'' There’s also the eight-issue series The Technopriests, a spin-off involving the Techno-techno society'' and the three-issue series ''Megalex, telling the adventures of Ram and Adama, which both began in the 1990s.'' Megalex'' isn’t directly tied to The Incal saga but it's still part of the same universe. Jodorowsky has collaborated with respected artists and colorists throughout the years: Moebius (Jean Giraud), Yves Chaland, Zoran Janjetov, José Ladrönn, Juan Giménez, Das Pastoras, Fred Beltran, Travis Charest, Jerry Frissen, Valentin Secher and Niko Henrichon. All Titles * The Incal saga ** The Incal *** Issues ***# ''The Black Incal'' (1981) ***# ''The Luminous Incal'' (1982) ***# ''What Lies Beneath'' (1984) ***# ''What is Above'' (1985) ***# ''The Fifth Essence: The Dreaming Galaxy'' (1988) ***# ''The Fifth Essence: Planet DiFool'' (1988) *** Short Stories ***# In the Heart of the Impregnable Metabunker (1989) ** Before the Incal **# Farewell, Father (1988) **# Class "R" Detective (1990) **# Croot (1991) **# Psycho Anarchist (1992) **# Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) **# Suicide Alley (1995) ** After the Incal **# The New Dream (2000) ** Final Incal **# The Four John DiFools (2008) **# Luz De Garra (2011) **# Gorgo the Foul (2014) * The Metabarons franchise ** The Saga of the Metabarons *** Issues ***# Othon the Great-Great-Grandfather ''(1992) ***# ''Honorata the Great-Great-Grandmother ''(1993) ***# ''Aghnar the Great-Grandfather ''(1995) ***# ''Oda the Great-Grandmother ''(1997) ***# ''Steelhead the Grandfather '' (1998) ***# ''Doña Vicenta Gabriela de Rokha the Grandmother ''(1999) ***# ''Aghora the Father-Mother ''(2002) ***# ''Nameless, the Last of the Metabarons ''(2003) *** Short Stories ***# ''The Crest of Castaka (2000) *** One-offs ***# Weapons of the Metabaron (2008) ** Castaka **# The First Ancestor (2007) **# The Rival Twins (2013) ** The Metabaron **# Wilhelm, The Techno-Admiral (2015) **# Khonrad, The Anti-Baron (2016) **# Orne-8, The Techno-Cardinal ''(2016) **# ''Simak, The Transhuman ''(2017) * ''The Technopriests *# Techno Pre-School ''(1998) *# ''Nohope Penitentiary School ''(1999) *# ''Planeta Games ''(2001) *# ''Halkattraz ''(2003) *# ''The Sect of the Techno-Bishops ''(2003) *# ''The Secrets of the Techno-Vatican ''(2004) *# ''The Perfect Game ''(2005) *# ''The Promised Galaxy ''(2006) * ''Megalex *# The Anomaly (1999) *# The Humpbacked Angel (2002) *# The Heart of Kavatah (2007) Universe Timeline